The Diary of Maximum Ride
by Hattori'sGirl
Summary: The white-coats are forcing children to go to the Schools. Max Ride's family doesn't plan on going. So they go into hiding with another family, somewhere they won;t be found. But Max Ride is not one to sit still, especially with a certain boy named Fang.


**Well, in L.A we read the diary of Anne Frank and it gave me an idea. By the way peoples who might somehow know me, my pen name used to be Minimum Glide, but since I quit the story, well, yah. Now I am Ninja Ride.**

* * *

Her name was Max. Maximum Ride. A girl with imagination and creativity. Everything seemed against Max though. These scientist, known as white-coats to society, were forcing children to go to these schools, where they would be tested on. The worst school was Itex. Max's parents, Jeb and Valencia, were afraid of these schools. Jeb had once worked for Itex, but then quit for his family. Maximum Ride had a sister, whose name was Maya. Everything about Maya was perfect in Max's eyes. Maya was pretty, smart and followed the rules. Max thought she was ugly, stupid and knew she was a rebel. The only thing Max knew she was good at was writing, which she was very fond of. For Max's birthday which was coming up soon, her father had promised to buy her a diary to write in. Max was beyond excited and could not wait. Her friends, Lissa and Ella, would be so jealous of Max for once! The economy had been so bad lately that even they were poor. Everyone was poor. So a gift these days was the best thing ever, especially if it were a gift for Max.

Arriving at school, Max smiled as her friends approached her. "Hello Lissa. Hello Ella." The girls both giggled and then Max's friends said in unison in response, "Hello Max." All of the girls laughed and giggled, loving the ridiculousness of the conversation. They continued to laugh until the first bell rang and they went their separate ways to class.

Writing was Max's first class. One of her favorite classes. She didn't especially like the teacher, Ms. Anne Walker, but Max loved the class none the less. Writing was certainly enjoyable and Max loved sharing stories. Plus the people in her class were so funny, just like Max herself. When Max walked in, they all said hello to her. She said hello back and sat in her spot, smack dab in the middle of the classroom. Chatting to her neighbors, Max did not even notice when class began.

Ms. Anne Walker cleared her throat, trying to get Max's attention. Finally Max noticed that everyone else in the classroom quiet so she faced towards the whiteboard and smiled as her teacher. Ms. Anne Walker did not smile back, she just glared at Max. Most people adored Max's behavior but not Ms. Anne walker, who was a stickler for the rules. Very strict and tense, the opposite of Max. "For today's lesson..."

* * *

The next class for Max was math. Never did Max enjoy math. Most of the time she just wanted to daydream about flying up in the sky. That's one reason Max wasn't afraid of the White-Coats. Max was never scared of anything. She was invincible in her small yet creative mind. Besides, Max's least favorite teacher taught math. Dr. Brigid Dwyer. Her flaming red hair represented her attitude, wild and uncontrollable. It wasn't even her natural color, which wad blond. Though if Max were to judge her, it would be hypocritical. Not that she had dyed her hair, but if Max could, she would. She hated her hair, its plain browness. Her friends claimed it also had sun streaks but Max was blind on how pretty she was. Max hated all her looks. She believed her skin was too fair, that she had eyes the color of unbarfed chocolates and that her hair was a rats nest.

The math classroom was already full when Max arrived. So the only seat available was in the very back, where Max could not see. "Wait!" She exclaimed as Dr. Dwyer started to teach her class, "I can not see the board!" The groans of the students around Max filled the classroom. There was not a single day where Max had nothing to say, or more accurately, complain. Not that Max was actually complaining, but that's not what others thought.

Sighing, Dr. Brigid mumbled, "Max, please come sit up here by Jennifer Joy. Mr. Griffith, please go sit in the back. Watching the tall, strawberry blond boy feel his way to the back of the room, Max sat next to the new person, Jennifer Joy.

Jennifer Joy looked up at Max, "Hey, I'm Jennifer Joy, but please, call me J.J. My parents named me Jennifer Joy after my grandmother, who had named after he grandmother, who had been-" Max cut J.J off by slapping her hand across J.J's mouth. Smiling, Max said curtly, "I'm Max." The two, both J.J and Max, grinned at each other, aware that this was the start of a very good friendship.

* * *

The rest of the day ran smoothly for Max. It turned out that she mad multiple classes with her new friend J.J. Everything about J.J made Max happy. Her smile, her perfectly curled sunny blond hair with baby blue eyes and especially the crazy yet curious attitude. J.J was like Max in a more presentable way. They were great friends, and they had only known each other for a day.

After school ended Max and all her friends met up under a willow tree. At first Ella and Lissa were shy in front of J.J but then they all warmed up to the new member of the group. Together they could laugh forever, at least until they got bored. Which they quickly did, just sitting under that tree. Lissa was the one to make the suggestion of going to get coffee. The other girls were reluctant at first until Lissa offered to pay. Then with that, the girls all agreed and started walking to the nearest coffee shop.

When their little group arrived, Lissa offered to go get the drinks while the other girls reserved a table. Ella ended up joining Lissa after everyone put their order in. While Ella and Lissa got beverages, J.J and Max got an outside table where they could sit in the glorious sunlight. It was shining bright and there was no clouds in sight. Nothing to ruin there day.

The two girls, J.J and Max, waited for awhile until it seemed like the others, Lissa and Ella, were taking to long to get the drinks. So J.J volunteered to check on them leaving Max by herself. She was relatively bored when she heard someone say to her, "Isn't the sun quite nice today?"

Max turned around to see a boy. A rather cute boy, with light brown hair that flopped down in front of his eyes which were a beautiful hazel color. Somehow Max, who was always a queen of words, could not speak. Almost as if the words were stuck in her throat, not wanting to come out. She almost expected to choke on nothing. That's what it felt like. Choking on nothing. Maybe it was because even with all the talking Max did, she never did talk to a boy. Perhaps it was because she was to scared to.

Making sure not to spit on the boy, Max cleared her throat and nodded in agreement. "Yes it is, isn't it." The boy laughed and then remembered to introduce himself. "I'm Sam," he said kindly, sticking out his hand for Max to shake, which she did. Eventually the shake became too long and they both pulled away embarrassed. "I'm Max," the red-cheeked girl muttered, almost hoping Sam wouldn't hear her. Luckily before he could respond Max's friends returned with raised eyebrows. Unsure of what to do, Sam waved goodbye and left without saying another word. Max did say one more thing to him.

"Sam!" She called loudly. Sam turned around quickly. Blushing, Max said, "Would you come to my birthday?" Sam smiled and nodded. When he was out of ear shot, all of Max's friends started bombing her with questions. Still blushing from her encounter with Sam, Max whispered, "It's not what your thinking. He's just really nice." Not believing her, Max's friends continued to babble. And even though it was out of control and erratic, Max enjoyed every moment of it.

Because she wouldn't be able to enjoy it much longer.

* * *

The White-Coats were demanding more children everyday. All of them were tested on. Several of them ended up dying. The conditions at the Schools were terrible to say the least. Children were jam packed into rooms the size of closets. The food resembled the stuff that came out of them 24 hours later. If you had a bed, it was an old, springy mattress on top of wooden planks. In the worst School, Itex, the children got something to cover their lower extremities plus the girls also got something to cover their tops. Younger children didn't even get clothes if they survived long enough. Either you allowed them to cut your hair or it was off with it your head. The only thing you didn't have to worry about was disease, but there was side affects of the stuff they tested you with. Even then they had assigned people to do research, and look for their next victims...

* * *

Mr. Jeb Batcheldor was preparing. Preparing for when his children would be in danger. Everything would be ready. Anne Walker and Dr. Gunther Hagen were on there way in, to talk with Jeb. When they finally arrived, the tension in the room became very serious.

"What did you need Boss?" Dr. Gunther Hagen asked Jeb. Anne had the same expression on. They were both very puzzled. Mr. Batcheldor had asked for them urgently, as if he needed help.

"I need you to help me... If something happens..." Jeb stuttered slightly, unable to speak just at the thought of his children being taken away. His helpers understood him right away, and took a seat, preparing for a long talk.

"Everything is set up, I just need a connection to the outside world, for supplies like food." Anne nodded. She was not someone in danger of having a child taken away, but she understood Mr. Batcheldor's predicament. "Of course," Anne reasurred Jeb. Dr. Gunther Hagen nodded also. Jeb looked up in surprise. He was unsure why they actually would help. To make sure they were sure of what they were getting into, he told them his plans. Again Jeb's two helpers nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you," Mr. Batcheldor gushed. This was highly illegal, and if caught, they would all be prosecuted as criminals. Yet they did not mind. "You are true friends," Mr. Batcheldor said once again before his friends left.

Now he could wait in peace.

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are so short, but if I wrote more it would take so long and I just wanna get this published. Please review. PLEASE! I'm begging you! I'm on my knees! Okay, not really but what-the-ever. Fang won't come in until later, sorry. Most of the flock isn't included until a long long time. Again, please review.**

**-Ninja Ride**


End file.
